Learning to Live
by Midnightphoenix of the Haunted
Summary: Based off of 'Elfen Lied. My OC Yami is a super evoled cat that escapes from a reserch lab and washes ashore at sunning rocks. Flamers are not welcome. *15 only due to amout of blood and gore. Do not read if you do not like blood.
1. Clans

**Firewing: Hey guys! it's Firewing YAAA! :D hmmm___ any way Solar' asked me to post this on FF so she could play with it later, any way this is the story of the 'Femani' (mani = hands in italien), which are super evolved cats with ear shaped horns. this story is sorta based off of the Elfen Leid manga\anime that solar & i are addicted to! i love it! they should have continued the anime...anyway__there is one thing that you must know...Solar' told me to make this an M rated fic. but i am disobeying her orders; by making this teen. so...**

***WARNING* THIS FIC. CONTAIN GORE, VOLANCE, BLOOD, DEATH, THRETS, AND DETURCTION! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH!!! *WARNING***

**I mean com' on! 13-14 year olds can deal with this kind of stuff...it isn't like solar's plot has rape in it or sh*t like that...**

**(if you fail at picturing solar's OC Yami, than go to Solar's aviary ocount and look a the drawings she has there)**

**link: www. aviary. com/artists/Solarwing**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:** Bluestar

**Deputy**: Lionheart

**Medicine Cat:** Spottedleaf

**Warriors**:

Tigerclaw

Mousefur

Darkstripe

Longtail

Runningwind

Whitestorm

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw

Graypaw

Ravenpaw

Sandpaw

Dustpaw

**Queens:**

Frostfur

Brindleface

Goldenflower

Speckletail

**Elders**:

Smallear

Halftail

Patchpelt

One-eye

Dappletail

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader:** Brokenstar/ Nightstar

**Deputy:** Blackfoot/ Cinderfur

**Medicine Cat:** Runningnose

**Warriors:**

Stumpytail

Boulder

Clawface

Nightpelt

Cinderfur

Tallpoppy

**Apprentices:**

Brownpaw

Littlepaw

Wetpaw

**Queens:**

Dawncloud

Brightflower

**Elders:**

Ashfur

_**WindClan**_

**Leader:** Tallstar

**Deputy:** Deadfoot

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader:** Crookedstar

**Deputy: **Leopardfur

**Medicine Cat:** Mudfur

_**Cats out-side the Clans**_

**Yami –** a black she-cat with redish-pink paws and tip of tale

**Smudge- **a friendly black and white kitty-pet

**Barley-** black and white tom that live on the farm near High Stones

**Princess-** Firestar's sister; light brown tabby with white chest


	2. Chapture One: Bloody Pawprints part 1

**Solarwing (author):HAHA! First chapter is up weeeee! Yup, I'm high on sugar right now…but any way I own this chapter, just not the chapter that are coming… but this warrior-verse is all mine MinE I tell you MINE! Lol **

**Skywing: Also, every one; (including nonmembers) READ AND REVIEW!!! **

**Solarwing (author): Please… **

**Firewing: All of you know the drill….**

**Solarwing (author): Review **

**Skywing: Review Review **

**Firewing: Review Review Review **

**Solarwing: Review Review Review Review!**

**{Edit} - I have gon over this chapture and translitated int in to Eniglish as well a polishit alittle... enjoy! ~Solarwing~**

Chapter One- Bloody Paw Prints

A door slid open as a motor rumbled followed by the groan of un-oiled joints. Meanwhile, heavy boots clanked across the floor; heading towards the center of the shadowy room. The center of the room contained a ring of steel pipes that made a cage of some sorts. In the center of the 'cage' was a figure. The figure was tied to a metal board that was positioned horizontally. Three tight titanium clasps held the thing to the slate, not allowing it to even shift in its body bag like sack that hid the animal from sight. The only hint to the guard of the things' identity was the metal helmet on its head.

The helmet was as black as night, and was slightly box like, even though it tapered at the bottom creating a metal 'chin'. Two beady glass covered holes marked the position of the eye beneath the helmet, as they stared murderously back at you. But the most distinctive feature was the toothy metal psychopathic smile that took up most of the helmets 'face'.

At the moment though, our guard had more important things to think about…one of which being able to go home for diner… Because in the cage lay the headless body of the animals most resent victim: another guard whom was originally standing watch of the cell room.

"Oh my F*cking God…" the guard (the live one) said as he survived the carnage.

Slowly, the figure looked toward the bloody corps, as if it was looking of something.

'Where is it?' the thing thought as it emosineisly searched the body.

Then… it found what it was looking for. Slowly as the guard looked on with horror a set of keys on the belt of the deceased guard ripped them-selves free, and slowly floated into the air. Once the keys were level with to the lock that held its binds tight. CLICK! The lock turned and opened. With a low yielding moan, the restraints moved aside, allowing the thing to fall to the floor.

"Halt! You shall not go free" the guards shouted.

"Why can I not go free? Why must I be in this cage, instead of out in the wind and under the stars? Am I not an intelligent being?" the thing said as it revealed itself.

The thing was large and cat like. From the view point to our guard I look about the size of a small wolf, give or take a couple inches. Its fur was black, darker than the darkest night, and blackest lake. Across its spine ran a thin line of reddish-hot pink that widen as it traveled down her back until it swallowed up half of her tale.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you pass." The guard murmured

"Then you shall die." The demon said as it got ready to kill.

"So be it." The guard said, gulping… waiting for the thing to make its move.

Blood splattered everywhere as the battle began. The sound of a startled scream fill the air as bullets flew from his gun. The CRUNCH of breaking bones filled the stale air as the dying screams ricocheted off of the bloodied walls. Flesh flew everywhere as the demon; whose name was Yami, tore the human to shreds. The guards' body hit the floor as his rib cage exploded, exposing the body's in workings and throwing them on to the floor. All that was left was the blood and the rumbling of the machines as the killer padded out of the room.

**Firewing: Cliffy!**

**Solarwing: Please review! **

**Skywing: Adios!**

**Firewing: Au revoir!**

**Solarwing: Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
